The Eaglet of the Sparrow
by Kitera-Matar
Summary: post PotC. Ceara’s distrust for Jack Sparrow was not quite the adoration and full trust she head for her mother, Elizabeth, but trust and respect was growing in the middle of the sea of distrust she felt for her father, only time will tell what wins r/
1. An Unknown Surprise

The Eaglet of the Sparrow  
  
Chapter 1: An Unknown Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: Well you probably know the rigmarole (story), but I'll say it anyway. most of the places, people, or things in this story come from Pirates of the Caribbean. They are not mine.  
  
Summary: post PotC. Ceara's distrust for Jack Sparrow was not quite the adoration and full trust she head for her mother, Elizabeth, but trust and respect was growing in the middle of the sea of distrust she felt for her father. Only time would tell if the trust and respect would win against the adoration.  
  
Background: This starts some four and a half years after Jack Sparrow goes to sea with the Black Pearl. Here he has just stopped a ship going to Tortuga.  
  
Note: I may have gotten some facts wrong, and if I did, and you notice, please tell me and I will try to change it asap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack Sparrow pressed his sleeve to the cut on his forehead and winced. "As soon as those other land-lubbing swabs," he pointed over his shoulder to the other crew members carrying luggage up from the Sundancer, the ship the Pearl had 'detained', "get over here with the rest of the booty, shove off. I'm going to be in my cabin."  
  
"Yeah, those women can pack quite a swing with those hatboxes of theirs." one crewmember of the five or so Jack was addressing chortled.  
  
"If she had only known that I was Captain Jack Sparrow-" "captain of the Black Pearl, the pirate ship that leaves no survives and is worse than hell, she would have hit you harder with her trunk." the crew laughed heartily.  
  
Jack waved a dismissing hand at them, "You idiot sea dogs had better let your captain rest from the grievous wound he received in a vicious sea battle." the crew laughed harder. Jack gave up and retreated to his cabin.  
  
He had just closed the door behind him when, SLAP! "Wha-?" he broke off as his dark eyes met the angry brown of Elizabeth Turner. "Elizabeth?" he was at a complete loss. "What are you doing here?" SLAP, "Now wait one blasted second!"  
  
"No! You wait Jack Sparrow. You deserve that and much, much, much more." she was so angry that her voice was quiet, "Four years and six months ago we were trapped on that island together. Jack, tell me the truth, what happened that night?"  
  
Jack put up his hands in self defense, "Now Elizabeth," he started, "Dammit! Don't 'Now Elizabeth' me! Did you or did you not sleep with me?" she was anxious to know.  
  
Jack looked down at the floor and rubbed his hands together, "Well..." "Just tell me Jack." "Yeah..." his voice was a whisper and he sounded genuinely sorry, "You did agree though." he quickly added.  
  
"Damn you Jack Sparrow. I remember next to nothing about that night." she moved to a window and stared out it for a few seconds, her back to him. He came up behind her and slowly put his hand on her shoulder. As soon as he touched her, she whirled around and spat at him, "You knew that if I hadn't hadn't been that drunk I would never had agreed! You screwed me some four years ago Jack, now I'm screwing you."  
  
"You're what?" Jack jerked back and could not have been more shocked than if she had punched him.  
  
"Three months after we parted, it became apparent I was pregnant. Will had been courting me this whole time, I had no marriage for it to be the cause of; I knew it was you, it couldn't be anything else." Slowly Elizabeth pushed Jack backwards until he was against a table. Jack hurriedly moved to put the table between them but Elizabeth leaned over it and continued, "I left to go visit my cousin in America for three years and six months. I had the child and raised her. I was now going to Tortuga to find you, but you saved me the trouble."  
  
"Wait, find me,. her?"  
  
"Yes Jack Sparrow, you cost me some four years to wait to marry Will. Now I can. And she is 4 years old next November 11, and her name is Ceara."  
  
"Well why don't you raise the kid in a proper home?" Jack asked still in shock that he was a father and hoping desperately he wouldn't be placed in the position he could see coming. He backed up against the rows of windows behind him, Elizabeth swept around the table, never letting her stormy brown eyes leave his scared dark ones.  
  
"I'm not hurting Will. He cares about people, especially ME. It would kill him if I brought back a child, especially one that is half yours and pirate. I will not hurt him. He cares; unlike you Jack!" she poked him in the chest to emphasize the point.  
  
Jack held up his hands as if to ward off the cutting remark, "That was a low blow Elizabeth!"  
  
"Then let me give you a physical one to go with it," and with that she stepped forward and kneed him in groin. Jack wasn't quite sure how she did it with her skirts but he was in too much pain to care.  
  
"Jack, I trust the little good I know is buried deep inside you somewhere and in the crew to raise her right. Don't forget, her name is Ceara, good- bye Jack; maybe we will meet again. "  
  
"Good-bye? Wait-" but a candlestick descended out of no where and hit him on the head. Jack's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell flat onto the floor.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Jack awoke he rubbed his head and groaned. By the looks of the sun several hours had passed by. He looked around groggily and saw a small girl asleep in a chair by the windowsill. Her small head was on her hands and the sun shone on her long slightly curvy dark, brown hair.  
  
Jack Sparrow got up and swayed uprights until the dizziness passed. He walked sideways so he could keep a cautious eye on the slumped form. When he reached a mirror, he kept watching his newfound daughter out of the corner of his eye as he felt his head and eyed the tender lump on his head distastefully.  
  
He then cautiously crept near the girl, his expression wary. He stood slightly crouched and tilted behind her, staring at her for a while, ready at a slight moments warning to leap back and away form the unknown source in front of him.  
  
After a while he reached forward and poked the girl in the arm. She moaned in her sleep moved her head so she was facing him and went back to sleep. Jack leapt back but after Ceara quieted Jack went forward again, looking at her. Her long hair fell across her face and down her back. After seeing that she wasn't waking he stood upright gave a sigh of relief and walked out of the room.  
  
Once out side he gratefully leaned against the doors and sucked in the fresh sea breeze. Then he straightened up and with his usual swagger, the hips pronounced like that of a drunken man and arms waving, he walked up to the wheel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
An hour or so later, at the end of the afternoon, Jack was disturbed from his almost complete conviction that the whole mornings escapades was a dream; when his daughter walked out of the cabin.  
  
Elizabeth had taken the hidden Ceara out of a closet and Ceara had pleaded with her mother not to leave her on this horrible pirate ship, but Elizabeth insisted and told Ceara that she was to stay in the cabin until she was gone. Jack Sparrow, the captain, was her father and she was to trust him, but not too much. After the final hugs and good-byes, Ceara had watched her mother leave the cabin and had heard her through the partially closed doors greet and talk with the old sailor and the black woman who dressed as a sailor explain who she was and plead with them to treat her well and then depart. Elizabeth was helped over a plank between the two ships onto the Sundancer and then stood at the railing, watching.  
  
The mother and daughter watched each other through the cabin's windows until the Sundancer had disappeared form view. The Little Sparrow-Swan child had fallen asleep at the window watching, and had woken up to find her 'father' was not on the floor. She left the cabin to find him and was intensely scrutinized by crew of the Black Pearl.  
  
She walked near the edge of the ship to get out of the crews way. With her back against the edge, and her chin held high to try and disguise her fear, she started to edge along, her eyes riveted on the sailors going about their jobs. Then she came to the cut section where the gangway was and she suddenly found herself griping air. She wind-milled. Her small voice cut through the air in a shriek of panic.  
  
Jack had been glaring at the girl but when she started wind-milling his eyes opened and he yelled out "Watch out!" But it was too late, Ceara was flying through the air and landed with a splash in the water. Jack didn't dare let go of the wheel, the boat might be blown over and right on top of her, but he doubted she knew how to swim. Yet they were leaving her behind!  
  
"Anna Maria! Take the helm!" He hardly waited for her to grasp the wheel. "Take her around and get us on the other side!" and with that he took off running. He threw off his coat, hat, and belt with his sword, pouch, and pistol on it. They fell onto the deck but Jack was already leaping over the side of the high deck and diving into the water. Once in, he swam frantically for where he throught Ceara had fallen in. He dove beneath the water and saw her tan colored dress just started to fade into the dark sea.  
  
He dove for her. He just managed to catch her underskirts as his lungs were on fire for air. He hauled her and himself up to the surface, how he never knew, but he did. Once there he caught her beneath her arms and managed to hold her light body, heavy with the dress, and keep her head above the surface until the Pearl swung around and back to them.  
  
A rope was thrown overboard and he tied it under her arms and she was hauled up. It took awhile because they had to wait until the waves crashed just right with the ship to haul her up.  
  
Once up, the rope was thrown back down to Jack who grabbed on, and between him climbing up and the sailors hauling, got up quickly. Once up, he immediately fell beside Ceara, who was coughing up water. "Blankets," he gasped and blankets were thrust into his arms.  
  
Anna Maria ripped off the girls dress and underskirts until she was in her shift and quickly wrapped her in the blankets. Once Jack saw that Ceara was wrapped, he too wrapped himself in the blankets to fight off the chill of the sea.  
  
He sat down on the deck in the sun and Ceara was placed beside him. The sailors went back to their posts and Anna Maria took the helm back form Gibbs. Ceara looked at Jack, her 4-year-old forthrightness obvious, "What?" Jack finally asked, his irate voice angered.  
  
"Your not as bad as I thought you were, but your still a pirate." And with that pronouncement, Ceara snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep again, tired after her traumatizing experience. Jack stared unbelievingly at the girl and then banged his head backwards against the deck side he was leaning against. "These Swan women." he mumbled before he too fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Well here's the first chapter, what do you think? If anyone wants to help me in beta reading or with ideas I would love the help.  
  
Preview chap 2: Ceara grows up and learns many things, from Jack Sparrow, hmm.. wonder how she is going to turn out.  
  
~Kit ;) 


	2. A Sparrow plus a Swan equals an Eaglet?

The Eaglet of the Sparrow  
  
Chapter 2: Sparrow + Swan = Eaglet?  
  
Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
Note: I may have gotten some facts wrong, and if I did, and you notice, please tell me and I will try to change it asap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack glared at his tankard. Then his gaze fell to the little body pressed against his side and his stormy expression grew dangerously near a tsunami. Not that any of his drunken companions noticed.  
  
"Little whelp," he grumbled, then took another swill of rum. Over the lip of his tankard he watched his drunken crew sing songs and dance, all the while the food and drink being sloshed and thrown everywhere, "drunken scallywags that don't even deserve the name of pirates," he grumbled to his rum.  
  
Anna Maria had tried to take the girl to a bunk to sleep once the drinks came out. But the girl refused to leave the one her mother had identified as her father, especially with a black woman. She knew no one, so she would stick with the one she met rather than one she didn't.  
  
Finally Jack snapped "GIT YER DRUNKEN HIDES OUT OF ME CABIN AND GO TO DAVY JONES! Maybe he'll want you!" he yelled at them. With many choruses of Yo Ho and wild waving of alcoholic beverages in various containers, the all managed to pile out, some literally.  
  
Jack stared moodily at his tankard again. Instead of the normal light- headed fuzzy happiness it brought, this seemed to bring a melancholy upon him. In anger he threw the tankard across the room, the rum splashed out of the mug and upon the wall, where it hit, and the floor, where it fell. He put his head in his hand while the other one clutched the armrest beside the curled child on his left knee.  
  
He stared at the hair and found himself fascinated with it. Then his left hand absently stroked the soft dark auburn hair. He half expected for the head to turn upwards and a full-grown woman to stare at him. But all his eyes met were a sleeping four year old girl child; HIS child. "Gods, I need more rum," He reached over and grabbed a large pitcher of rum and started to pour it down his throat. But he had hardly whetted his mouth when Ceara rubbed the drops that were falling onto her out of her eyes. He stopped, rum dripping down his face and beard and onto his cream shirt. Then Ceara reached out and to his open-mouthed surprise, clutched his shirt.  
  
Jack stared dumb mouthed at the little girl clutching him. In her childish ignorance of rank and past, she clutched Captain Jack Sparrow, the terror of the Caribbean and captain of the Black Pearl and her crew that were so evil they were spit from hell itself. Like all children she had a second instinct on who would harm her and who wouldn't. She knew that though Jack did not like her he would protect her and care for her to the best that he could, which wasn't much. Awake she regarded him distrustfully, but asleep she let her instincts and homing device on a warm body take over.  
  
Hesitatingly, he put his left arm around her and wiped away some of the rum with his shirt and right hand. He could feel her small crumpled body curled up beneath all the skirts and layers of fabric. He stared broodingly at her for a while before, " Gods, I'm turning into a protective father. Damn that woman."  
  
He took another swallow of the rum and then his head fell to his chest. Tomorrow and all it's problems would come soon enough, for right now, he would settle for oblivion.  
  
When Ceara awoke she found herself in the circle of Jack's protective and caring arms. She looked up and found his sleeping, snoring face close to hers. "Hello?" she poked him softly on the nose, but he simply wiggled it and went back into his deep sleep. She managed to wriggle out of his arms and down to the floor, but once she did she realized that her bow had come undone and was grasped in Jack's hand. She tried to tug it loose but it wouldn't come, she finally gave up and stared at him and thought of his protective arms and warm body.  
  
She stared hard at him; her small pudgy hands on her hips and her head tilted slightly. Then she sighed, smiled, and patted him gently on the knee before she patted out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ceara grew up, and as she did both her and the crew learned many things about each other and themselves.  
  
Ceara learned quickly that boys clothes was good for trampling and  
climbing around in, Jack, Gibbs, and Anna Maria, as well as the rest  
of the eavesdropping crew learned how long it took to convince a 4-  
year old girl to change into boys clothes when she didn't want to, and  
how happy she was when she finally made the change after many threats,  
pleas, and arguments.  
  
Ceara learned to cuss and curse with the best of them and they learned  
to not say as much cussing in front of her.  
After all, pirates or not, it was unnerving having a 6-year-old  
out cuss you.  
  
Ceara learned to swim from Jack and the crew learned to stay out of  
Jack's way after a swimming lesson.  
  
Ceara also learned every man's job and how to do it, even if she  
wasn't big enough to do it, even the captain's job, and the crew found  
out, to their great surprise, how well the 8-year old child of Jack's  
could captain a ship.  
  
Ceara learned the happiness of having a pet name from Jack, and the  
crew learned how happily she responded to it.  
"Ha! A sparrow and a swam mate and what do you get, an eaglet!"  
the sailor on the Pearl slapped his knee as he pointed to Ceara's in  
the look-out's nest, her favorite spot; Jack simply looked thoughtful.  
  
Ceara learned to shoot a pistol and use a dagger and sword, the crew  
and Jack learned how good she was with both.  
"You must practice three hours a day so that when a pirate comes  
you can kill him," Jack told her during her knife training.  
"Why are you smiling?" Ceara asked puzzled, "Oh, huh? Oh,  
nothing, just something I heard once."  
  
Ceara learned quickly to drink rum like a true sailor, and the crew  
learned that she could clean up well after their drunken nights,  
especially since she got over her hangover first.  
  
Ceara also learned to use all her wits and abilities to get out of  
scrapes; Jack learned that Ceara was starting to have a very good  
female body. Especially one that guards were interested in,  
especially when they were leading a handcuffed, very drunk Jack.  
  
Ceara never really had to have a talk on the secrets of the bed, she  
had gone to Tortuga enough, but Jack had a special friend of his (one  
woman whose name he actually remembered) sit her down and tell her the  
secrets and the good and bad sides of the bed. Jack told her that  
what and who she wanted in her bed or whose bed she went to was her  
business and he would let her. But if any man hurt her that he would  
be dead within a minute of her being hurt and she would be 5 leagues  
out to sea on the Pearl with him. She learned that she better choose  
her partners wisely, and while she remained a virgin, she did flirt  
and go far with many men, but it never quite got to the bed, or  
anywhere close for that matter.  
  
And as the years passed she grew in many ways. She learned to read and write as well as the conniving ways of her father and diplomatic ways of her mother. Her small pudgy 4-year old body grew and slimmed and tanned and firmed into a strong, wiry, but with enough fat on it from rum, and her body grew into a curvy, well-formed body of a 17-year-old teenager. And though Jack was never the gentlemanly father that a woman should have as an example, he treated her well and taught her many useful traits a pirate should know. Yet he could never teach her what a woman should do, and so between what she picked up on the mainland and on the Pearl she learned.  
  
Time passed, Ceara learned the tricks of the trade of the pirate's life, and the crew and captain of the Pearl learned how to raise a girl child, if not in the most customary of fashions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, not much here, but just enough to tell about her growing and a sort of joiner between her childhood and her maturing of age. If you want me to elaborate on any of her 'lessons' tell me and I will, I have stories behind each other them, so I can. And please if anyone can give me comments on my writing style, I would appreciate it!  
  
Preview chap 3: Things start to heat up as Ceara learns more things about Jack's past.  
  
~Kit ;) 


	3. The Attack

The Eaglet of the Sparrow  
  
Chapter 3: The Attack  
  
Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
Note: I may have gotten some facts wrong, and if I did, and you notice, please tell me and I will try to change it asap.  
  
Some 12 years later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack stared into the wind, eyes half closed, his mind on neither the compass in his hand or the wheel he was holding. His long, beaded hair under his red bandana and old Captain's hat, flapped in the wind. With snaps and bangs it hit his back against the dark vest that he always wore with billows of cream shirt flowing out of it. As always, his belt with the pistol and sword hung against his dark pants. He feet in the boots were spread apart and braced on the rolling and diving deck.  
  
Ceara perched on the railing behind him, her arms bracing her on either side. Like her father in front of her, she too wore a cream shirt that contrasted with her dark brunette hair. And though she wore no beads and no vest, her baggy pants were a dark green and tucked into her knee-high, worn boots. She also wore a belt with a pistol, and sword, and floppy shoes, as well as several concealed weapons. She stared patiently at Jack's back, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Why did I not leave you on some god-forsaken port somewhere." Jack mused, in a quiet voice he continued, "I guess it was because of the first day I had you. That night we had dinner in the cabin and you fell asleep on my lap. You clutched to me as if I was the only saving rope in an ocean of sharks. No matter what your mother drilled into you about me, and my actions to you awake, you fell asleep in my lap. When I looked at you, I couldn't-" he broke off at a loss for words in this soft moment.  
  
Ceara said nothing, she knew that the slightest intrusion in his mood would break it, and she wanted to know. "SHIP HO!" the cry rang out and Ceara cursed the lookout under her breath, "I hope that blasted lookout will loose all eyesight and hearing and fall into the sea and go to Davy Jones!" she mumbled into the wind flowing past her.  
  
Jack was at once captain of the Pearl; his reveries forgotten as he glanced down at the compass to get his bearings. "It's the Lady Margaret." Her father pronounced with a happy note.  
  
"The merchant and supply ship?" Ceara asked and whistled at Jack's nod, "Good eating tonight!" Ceara whooped, she may as well enjoy the happy moment, Jack's reverie would not be brought back today, she would try in a few days, she had patience, and she could wait. It had taken her two years to get him to talk about this far back. He told of William Turner and Elizabeth Swan's adventures fair enough, but not about anything before or after it, she was working him gradually there, she would learn her past, with or without her father's approval.  
  
Ceara leapt down the stairs, rushing for the hold and her small cabin. She automatically accounted in all her actions her sword and the weapons hanging about her. She slipped below and ran down the corridor. She banged a wall with her fist as she rounded a corner and the ship rolled and then spurted into her cabin. Small and kept clean, the room had barley enough room for the small bunk, desk and chair and trunk. She dove into her trunk, pulling out two things. She shrugged into a leather vest like her father's and tied her hair back with a maroon bandana.  
  
The Pearl sped up and soon caught up to the ship, once there, the sailors that were crossing, all prepared, swung across. The remaining crew threw boards between the two ships. Soon the fights were breaking out and cries rent the air as people lost and won. Ceara had swung across in the first wave and was soon battling pirates, she could kill and had, but she preferred to wound, bloody, useless wounds that would cripple for the time being but not prove fatal or harmful.  
  
She gave a grin at the startled look of the blonde pirate in front of her. He looked about the same age as her; his sun bleached hair fell into his wide gray eyes. Suddenly he thrust at her and she grinned, she was yearning for a good fight, and just maybe, he could provide one.  
  
She parried and thrust, recovered, and blocked, she saw a blade coming at her from the right and rolled out of the way and beneath her opponent's blade. It was a risk, but she was counting on the fact that he would be too surprised to act on the sudden let down of her guard in an unusual way. He didn't and got hit over the head with the but of her pistol for it; as he collapsed on the deck she moved on. She kissed the eagle head that made the but of her pistol and yelling, continued onwards.  
  
Suddenly she heard her father yell, "The Dark Moon Lady! Another pirate ship is coming!"  
  
The Dark Moon Lady? Here? Ceara was shocked, why was it here, it never came this far south in the Caribbean? She looked to the right and northeast and saw the ship. The sails were a dark silver and the flag was of a half moon and half skull head joined together at the center. The Moon Lady was almost as famous as the Pearl in her own fashion. The Pearl didn't deal in slaves or bonded men. Lady did, and was a deep deal into the trade. The tales of the many slaves it has transported as well as made were horrific.  
  
Suddenly her mind was diverted to the fight at hand when a blade came down and narrowly missed her hand holding the pistol. Instead the pistol gained a new cut, "Hey! This is my favorite pistol!" She spun and glared at the blonde. He had a small trickle of blood in his hair but he was grinning maliciously at her, "I've never defeated a female pirate before, this could be quite interesting." With that she joined the fray anew, she would just have to hit him harder in the future.  
  
Soon other pirates were swinging out of the air and onto the Lady Margaret who was pinched between the two dark ships. The duel between the good sailors and the two parties of dark sailors grew and became bloodier.  
  
Suddenly she found Jack beside her, he had lost his captain's hat somewhere and had gained a few cuts that stained his cream shirt, but otherwise he looked fine. "Go below!" he parried a lunge at his chest, "In the Pearl, NOW! GO!" "What?! No, I'm not leaving!" she protested.  
  
As strong and as good a fighter she was, she was still female, and he was still an older and stronger male, especially one powered by drives unreachable or unknowable by her. She found herself picked up, and he yelled at her, "Cover us!" before he bolted through the battle.  
  
She found herself swiveling on his shoulder fighting with dagger and pistol (she had put her sword away with much difficulty, too unwieldy on his shoulder) as he charged through the press and onto a board across the Pearl, Margaret, and the Lady.  
  
He threw her into the hold and locked the wooden grating, "Stay there, for ONCE please obey me. This is important Ceara!" that quieted her, he rarely used her birth-given name, he would call her Cea or Eaglet, but if Ceara was used, he was unusually sober or in a very difficult jam.  
  
She was quiet but as soon as he was gone from sight she started to work on picking the lock. She heard him grab some sailor; it must have been one from the other pirate ship, because he immediately started to question him on who and where was the captain of the Dark Moon Lady. All the sailor got out was, "Zzzzzaaaa-" "Zara? Is that who?" Jack sounded desperate and frightened.  
  
"Yes, Jack, it is." a sultry voice answered Jacks question. The sound of a sailor hitting the floor reverberated through the floor to her. The sounds of the fight on the Margaret were faint, she could hear the conversation so they must be the only ones on the Pearl's deck. Jack would have some words with his crew later about abandoning the ship with no one on it.  
  
She worked frantically on the lock, the other hatch was automatically locked at any boardings. "So Zara, we meet again. It's been a long time." "Yes Jack, almost 20 years." The smooth voice sounded cold.  
  
Ceara stifled a gasp of joy; the lock was open! She lifted it up a bit to try and see 'Zara'. She managed to see tall, knee-high, black, shiny boots on bare, and obviously feminine, legs. She stood with her feet apart and blanced lightly on the balls of her feet, ready to leap in any direction, but that was all Ceara could see without giving herself away.  
  
"Grab him!" Zara's crisp voice lashed out and Ceara turned her head to see three pairs of legs descend around her father's feet. Soon Jack was on his knees, and his hands tied behind him.  
  
"Jack, you crossed me one too many times, now you'll pay," "NO!!!!!!!" Ceara leapt up, ready to fight. She met the blazing green eyes of the woman who must be Zara. She had long red hair down to her waist and wore a blousy shirt with the bottom cut off to expose her tanned stomach. She wore a knee length green skirt that had slits up to her mid thighs and was sewed loosely with thongs the rest of the way to her hips.  
  
"And who's this Jackie dearest?" she turned and glared at Jack.  
  
"Just some wench that stowed away on the Pearl." Jack said "I'm the daughter of a sailor on the Pearl." Ceara said at the exact same time.  
  
"Your both lying, take them both and get them to the Lady's hold immediately." the swirl of the poison green skirt of hers was the last thing Ceara remembered as she was hit over the head and darkness descended, man, this was not her day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! So what do you think? This is where my ideas are starting to get fuzzy, so bear with me. Any help or ideas people have are welcome and appreciated. I have some basic ideas for future chaps but it's definitely getting harder so updates may take longer, sorry!  
  
~Kit ;) 


	4. The Dark Moon Lady

The Eaglet of the Sparrow  
  
Chapter 4: The Dark Moon Lady  
  
Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
Note: I may have gotten some facts wrong, and if I did, and you notice, please tell me and I will try to change it asap.  
  
A bit later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceara came to with a pounding and sore head that foretold of many painful days ahead. She groaned and only when she went to steady her head did she realize that her hands were handcuffed to a ring above her head. She was sitting against the rolling side of a ship. It definitely wasn't the Pearl, she knew that ship better than the back of her hand. It was to dirty to be the Lady Margaret, so it had to be Dark Moon Lady. The Lady did not have a crib, or metal cage, like the Pearl but had rings all along the hold to tie slaves to with chains. The walls were cold, damp, and slimy; not much cleaning was done here.  
  
Her feet were tied and she could feel bruises starting to rise all over her. She had not been transported very delicately. "Cea?" she heard Jack's worried tone and turned her head to stare at her father, he was tied up like she was to a ring above her head. He had lost his hat along the way and his shirt had little cuts with red around them all over him. "Yeah?" her voice was harsh and rough, but at least it was there.  
  
He appraised her up and down, "You alright?" "Yeh," "Good." And then he turned back and continued to think or sleep or do whatever it was that went on in the mind of Captain Jack Sparrow's head. He was probably trying to figure out some way to bargain his way from death's claws again. He seemed to do that a lot; it was escape plan number one for him. And for him, it worked sometimes.  
  
"What happened? How long have I been out? Who was that, that, woman?" She could not help the venom that leaked into the last word. But then again, any person who has just been captured, hit, and injured by some complete stranger who had a grudge against her dad, has the right to be angry.  
  
"We were captured, about 5 minutes, and an old acquaintance." He said darkly and he went back to his brooding. She stared at him, then sighed and turned back to looking around.  
  
Near the end of the hold was some barrels, casks, and boxes. Mostly wood with some metal, the hold was dark and gloomy. She stared about and automatically started to compare the Moon Lady to the Pearl.  
  
While the Pearl was cleaned, if not very often or well, it was; it didn't look as if this ship ever was. The floor had dark stains on it, and the metal rings were the only things that looked oiled at all. The Lady looked slightly bigger than the Pearl but the Lady's hold was pretty empty, probably why she came south between slave trips, looking for merchant ships to regain some money to make repairs and stop for supplies and pleasures.  
  
Suddenly the catch opened and the little rays of light that had filtered through the wooden door turned into a full beam of light. A pirate so darkly-tanned he looked black, with dreadlocks and the typical pirate outfit climbed down. He turned to the duo and gave them a nasty smile that promised no good. "You're to come with me" his deep voice rumbled and he gave them another evil smile.  
  
He unlocked them one by one from the wall and relocked them to a chain he held. Then he tugged cruelly on the chain and their stiff limbs protested. Jack managed to stay on his feet, but Ceara fell forward onto the floor. Jack limped forward and helped her to stand back up. Ceara winced as she put weight on her feet. Jack turned and glared.  
  
"You-" The pirate cut him off with a laugh and jerked again. Both of them wobbled and hopped forward and somehow managed to stay upright by grabbing onto each other. "Your just some whelp of a whore on the side of the street-" Ceara spat at the pirate but she must have touched a nerve, because his smile turned into a scowl and he jerked again. Ceara started to fall and then caught herself on a ring by the wall.  
  
Suddenly another pirate bent his head and blocked the light as he yelled at them, "Blackie! You finished already? The cap's getting impa'tent." And abruptly the light was back as the pirate drew back.  
  
"Come on" was all Blackie said as he led them to the ladder. Ceara notice the furrow on her father's face and gave him a questioning look, but he just shook hid head. They plodded to the ladder and with many grunts and maneuverings they managed to get up the ladder.  
  
The sudden brightness hit them like a hammer and they couldn't see. But before their eyes adjusted, SLAP! Jack put his hand to his tender cheek and Ceara winced. "Now wait just a bloomin' min-" Jack started angrily, but his anger died away when he stared into Zara's fierce green eyes, "Why, 'lo Z!" he said cheerfully SLAP! "Don't you EVER call me that again!" Zara spat at him, "The person who called me that is DEAD!"  
  
"Temper, temper," Ceara clicked her tongue and gave a disapproving and condescending look at Zara, SLAP, SLAP, and she was in the same condition as Jack. She stared angrily at Zara, as she felt her bottom lip start to bleed. The wind blew loose some strands of her dark hari into her face; but she did not shake her head to get them out of her half-closed eyes. She kept her eyes locked on Zara's. Zara merely gazed cruelly and satisfied at the girl. Jack jumped between the two and lifted his hands up as he started his haggling escape route "Now, Now, surely we can come to some agreement!"  
  
Zara's eyes remained cruel as she listened to Jack blabber on, finally she rolled her eyes and yelled, "Stop, will you! She leaned in towards his face and he leaned back, right into Ceara. Ceara braced herself so she and Jack wouldn't fall. "Tell me Jack, tell me where it is." her voice was a cold whisper.  
  
Jack's face was blank, "What are you talking about Z?" SLAP, "You KNOW what I'm talking about Jack." Her quiet voice was filled with an intensity of need. "Tell me Jack, or things can go nasty; and you know what I mean."  
  
Jack gulped, he DID know. Pirate tortures weren't exactly known for their kindness. "Now Z, I really DON'T know what your talking about." Zara stared at him and then, her eyes never leaving Jack's, barked, "Take the girl back down, I want a PRIVATE word with Jack."  
  
Ceara was led back down and tied again, but Blackie got a few more scrapes and bruises for the trouble. When she was left alone in the dark again, and her eyes were readjusting, she heard Jack yell in pain. She quivered and shook, the cold of the hold seeping to her bones as the fear fell in her throat to her heart. "Oh Jack, what is it now?" She murmured, and she shook so badly the chains tying her rattled in the dark. She bit her lip and tasted the salty blood for her slap and held back the tears that threatened to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bit darker I know. I was thinking about extending it but I am going to leave it here so you guys can read more! Tell me what you think so far.  
  
Preview chap 4: Ceara learns ANOTHER of Jack's many secrets and we meet some old friends.  
  
~Kit ;) 


	5. Note from ME!

A Note From Me  
  
Hey! I just thought I might like to make a note on chap 2, in it, Ceara distrusts Anna Maria because she is black. I hope none of you get offended by this. I am trying to write form the viewpoint of a 4-year-old girl who has spent her whole life in America in the 1700's. I you are offended please tell me and I take that out. Moving on.  
  
I have some ideas for later chapters but am not totally sure what I want to do, if anyone want to help me with ideas, that would be great, e-mail me, cvstockha@juno.com.  
  
Oh, and if anyone sees where the characters are going OOC (out of character), please tell me so I can try and change that!  
  
Thanks for reading this, I really like this story and I think my writing has improved from my writing 5 million bad ones to write this ok one.  
  
Thanks/Responses to Reviews:  
  
FrannieGurl2006-I'm glad you like it! I have bits and pieces written for later chaps so I will (hopefully) write more, thanks for reading!  
  
-I hope it's REALLY good! As soon as I have a chapter written and checked, I post it, so usually a couple of days or so.  
  
PearlyGirl- I didn't quite think of it as cute, but I am glad you like, what DOES savvy mean? 'do you get it'?  
  
Lil Demon- lets hope the start is as good as the rest, and I will continue, thanks!  
  
Mrs.Sparrow- I like it too, and what about ye and ya? Do they say that or do they say you? I'm not so sure about the plot later on, but I'll get to it when it comes. Read and review and I'll update!  
  
- I hope "Wo" is good! ;)  
  
Hope you liked the story, again, (you must have if your reading this). I hope you'll read my other stories, (although, In my opinion this is one of the better ones) thanks!  
  
~Kit ;) 


End file.
